This invention relates to a disposable wearing article for absorption and containment of body fluid.
There have already been proposed disposable wearing articles defining a front waist region, a rear waist regions and a crotch region extending between these waist regions and comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core interposed between these sheets and extending between the front and rear waist regions. The transverse side edges of the rear waist region is formed on inner surfaces thereof with adhesive zones and protective release zones extending in a longitudinal direction. One of the diapers is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 1995-88133, hereinafter referred to as “Reference”). Before actual use of the article, the adhesive zones is maintained to be removably bonded to the protective release zones.
To put the article on a wearer, the adhesive zones may be peeled off from the respective release zones, the transverse side edges of the rear waist region may be put on the outer surface of the front waist region and the adhesive zones are bonded to the outer surface of the front waist region (i.e., the outer surface of the backsheet) to connect the front waist region with the rear waist region. Thereupon the article is formed with a waist-hole and a pair of leg-holes. Each of the adhesive zones has a predetermined tack strength relative to the backsheet. This tack strength is sufficient to avoid an anxiety that the backsheet might be torn as the adhesive zones are peeled off from the outer surface of the front waist region and/or the adhesive zones might be unintentionally peeled off from the backsheet during use of the article.
Generally, one of the reasons why a tack strength of the adhesive zones decreases is that an adhesive material of the adhesive zones is set. To restore a desired tack strength of the adhesive material having been set, the adhesive material may be warmed to soften.
In the case of the article disclosed in Reference, the liquid-absorbent core underlies landing zones of the front waist region to which the adhesive zones are bonded. The presence of this core makes it difficult for body warmth from the wearer to transfer the adhesive zones bonded to the front waist region and makes it impossible for the body warmth of the wearer to warm the adhesive material of the adhesive zones to be softened. Consequentially, it is impossible for the adhesive material to a restore a desirable tack strength and there is likely that a peel strength of the adhesive zones to the landing zones would be deteriorated.